<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Keep My (Useless) Eyes Off Of You by clotpolesonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157411">Can't Keep My (Useless) Eyes Off Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly'>clotpolesonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale Wears Glasses, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Glasses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles,” Derek sighs, “you said you weren’t gonna be obnoxious about this.”</p><p>“I was lying and you knew that when you agreed to show me.”</p><p>Derek sighs again because, yeah, he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Keep My (Useless) Eyes Off Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/gifts">Artemis_Charmed</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222832">Не могу отвести глаз (хоть и не вижу)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami">Koma_ami</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick glasses ficlet for Artemis!!! with banter and flirting, because reasons, lol. hope you enjoy and my deepest apologies for the super cliche title that will probably get that song stuck in your head every time you think of it akldfjgh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god,” Stiles breathes as soon as Derek opens the door. “You look super sexy, in a nerdy kind of way. Can I try them on?”</p><p>“Stiles,” Derek sighs, “you said you weren’t gonna be obnoxious about this.”</p><p>“I was lying and you knew that when you agreed to show me.”</p><p>Derek sighs <em> again </em>because, yeah, he had. He moves out of the doorway and, when his boyfriend makes grabby hands at him, takes off his glasses and passes them over. He follows the sound of Stiles’ oohing and aahing in the direction he remembers the couch being in and collapses on the big brown lump.</p><p>The colorful smear that is Stiles plops down next to him and says, “So, what do you think? Do I look as sexy in your glasses as you do?”</p><p>“You are vastly underestimating how bad my eyes are if you think I can tell right now.”</p><p>Stiles squawks indignantly. “Seriously? I’m like a foot away from you! Weren’t you and that friend of yours from Psych just bitching a few days ago about the ‘how many fingers am I holding up’ thing being unrealistic because, and I quote, ‘they’re just blurry, not <em> gone</em>’?”</p><p>“Well, with <em> my </em> eyes, they might as well be.” Derek gives into the urge to squint, despite knowing it won’t do him any damn good. “I can tell that you’re <em> there </em> and vaguely human-shaped. That’s about it. Honestly, I can’t even tell that you’re <em> wearing </em> the glasses, much less if they look good or not.”</p><p>“Jeez, no wonder these things are so thick, then. How do they even <em> make </em>contact lenses strong enough for you?”</p><p>“The miracle of modern optometry,” Derek says dryly. “Are you gonna give them back?”</p><p>“Why would you <em> want </em> them back? They’re so heavy, it must make your neck hurt just from holding your head up.”</p><p>Derek snorts. With a roll of his useless eyes, he hoists himself up in the general direction of his boyfriend. With the ease of practice, he lands squarely in Stiles’ lap, finally close enough to make out the dark frames perched on his nose. Derek plucks them off, ignoring Stiles’ complaint.</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> the one who’s gonna end up hurting if you keep wearing these,” he says. “Besides, it’s already been established that without these—” He gives the glasses a shake. “—I can’t see your pretty face. And, believe it or not, I <em> like </em> your pretty face.”</p><p>Stiles’ hands find his hips, gripping tight, and he hums. “Charmer,” he says, just shy of an accusation. “But you make a compelling argument. Don’t want you missing out on any of this.”</p><p>Derek can’t really see, but he’s fairly certain that Stiles is doing that <em> thing </em> with his eyebrows. He waits until it’s over to slip his glasses back on. Stiles immediately reaches up to trace the frames, his smile turning fond.</p><p>“Like I said,” he declares. “<em>Sexy. </em>You should wear them more often.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Derek allows and leans in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/617969687949721600/cant-keep-my-eyes-off-of-you">reblog on AO3!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>